Cousins
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: An AU based on Pardon My Past. What if Pearl Russell had a vision of Anton betraying her and, in her desperation she turned to the two women she has scorned for help, her own cousins.
1. Chapter 1

Cousins

Chapter One

Pearl sighed sadly as she walked through the manor. She stopped at the bar and picked up a bottle of scotch, she poured herself a double and swallowed it down in one go. How did her life get so messed up in such a short span of time?

No, she knew how, it was because of Anton. Anton with his dark eyes and his seductive smile. Who whispered sweet words into her ear about how they would go to Paris, Rome and Madrid, how they would get married and have children, and about how very, very, very, very happy. She knew now that it was all lies.

How? Because this morning she had a premonition when she was in Anton's bed. She didn't have the power of premonition before but apparently she did now, maybe her divination power had advanced but that didn't matter right now.

The point was she had a vision, it was a terrible vision. After she had helped him to kill her cousins and steal their powers Anton stabbed her in the back with his Athame and stole her powers as well. Anton didn't love her, he was just using her to get her powers as well as her cousins powers.

Pearl sighed and buried her head in her hands, what was she going to do? She couldn't be with Anton anymore now that she knew that he was lying to her but she couldn't bare to face her cousins, not after she had been so horrible to them.

But what choice did she have? She had to try and get them to forgive her otherwise they were all screwed, the only chance they had against Anton was if they were together.

Pearl put her glass down on the bar and walked through the dining room to the kitchen door. She pushed it open and walked in.

Her cousin's husband who had been smiling suddenly sat up in his chair and stared fearfully at her, his wife who had been sitting next to him stood up and glared at her, her other cousin who had been staring at her new camera walked over and crossed her arms. "Pearl, what do you want?"

Pearl smiled weakly. "Priscilla, Phoebe, can we please talk about something?" She was lucky if her cousins didn't wind up killing her instead of Anton.

Phoebe frowned heavily. "What else is there to say Pearl? You've made your feelings about us perfectly clear and you've also made your feelings about Anton perfectly clear as well. You won't help us vanquish him and we can't do it without you."

"That's why I'm here." Said Pearl. "I want to help you to vanquish Anton, this morning…this morning I had a premonition and in it Anton killed me and stole my powers. Phoebe, Priscilla, you were both right and I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it."

To say her cousins and Priscilla's husband Gordon were shocked would be an understatement, they looked at her as if she had grown another head.

Phoebe was the first to snap out of it and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what? Can you say that again please because I don't think that I heard that right."

"You heard it right." Pearl said. "I want to help you vanquish Anton because I realise now that he has been lying to me, he doesn't love me, he just wants my powers. Our powers." She corrected.

"And you know this Pearl because you had a premonition, that's what you said, right?" Priscilla asked with a raised eyebrow. Pearl nodded and Priscilla sighed. "You don't have premonitions, you look into your crystal ball and sometimes you get glimpses of the future, that's it."

"Doesn't that make premonition a natural advancement of my divination power through?" Pearl asked. She sighed. "I don't want to die and I don't want any of you to die either, please cousins, help me. Help me to vanquish Anton and then I swear I will go and none of you will ever see me again."

Her cousins stared at her as if they were examining her to see if they could spot any flaws in her story. After a moment Phoebe turned to Priscilla. "Pris, go and get the book." Priscilla waited for a moment before she nodded and got to her feet and walked out the kitchen, her husband scurrying after her.

Pearl smiled weakly, maybe everything was going to be okay after all. She then noticed her cousin staring at her. "What?" She asked softly.

Phoebe stared at her younger cousin before shaking her head. "Don't make us regret this Pearl." The warning in Phoebe's tone was so clear that even someone struck deaf would have heard it.

"You won't cousin, I promise you won't." Pearl swore and who knew, maybe she wouldn't regret it either.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Cousins

Chapter Two

Priscilla had brought the book down and they were all looking through it to see if they could find anything to use against Anton but it wasn't looking good so far, the sad fact of the matter was that, while they were powerful witches Anton was one of the most powerful warlocks they had ever encountered and none of them were sure if they were going to be able to vanquish him.

'What if we used the same curse that Melinda Warren used to imprison Matthew Tate." Phoebe suggested as she stared down at the book with her hands clasped together tightly. "I mean, if we can't vanquish him we can at least contain him."

"That might work." Priscilla offered. "But we would need a spotted owl feather and spotted owls are becoming harder and harder to find."

Phoebe sighed heavily. "Okay then, how about a spell that would turn his flesh into to stone?"

"Transmogrifying a living being into stone takes more power than even we have." Said Pearl as she turned to the next page of the book. "At best it might cause his muscles to seize up and at worst it will make him even more angry when he kills us."

Phoebe was really starting to get irritated. "Okay then, how about we go and confront him and I use my cryokinesis to freeze him solid and then we shatter him? Does that sound like it might work?"

"He would just blink out of the way of your ice could and kill us." Said Pearl as she buried her head in her hands as she started to realise just how hopeless their situation was.

Phoebe let out a massive groan of frustration and sunk back into her chair in defeat, Priscilla in the meanwhile was looking at her cousin with a curious expression on her face. "No wait, that actually might work."

Both of the younger cousins looked at one another before looking at their older cousin. "Pris, what do you mean?"

"Well, basically we modify your plan. Now just you trying to freeze him won't work because just like Pearl said he would just blink out of the way but if I use my power to slow him down and if we time it right it might just work." Priscilla suggested.

Phoebe and Pearl thought about it for a minute before Phoebe spoke. "That just might work, simple but maybe that's what we need, what do you think?" She asked as she turned her head to look at Pearl.

"Better plan than no plan I will say that at the very least." Pearl admitted. "It's also a better plan than any you come up with." Said towards Phoebe who had an annoyed look on her fact at the comment.

Priscilla let out an amused chuckle at that comment. "Glad to see not everything about you has changed, anyway, Pearl can you go and make some stun potions because if this plan doesn't work we are going to have to get out of there quickly."

Pearl nodded. "Sure." She then stood up from her chair and walked out of the living room to go to the kitchen. Once Pearl had gone Priscilla turned to Phoebe.

"Do you think we can trust her? Do you think she's being genuine?" Priscilla asked, she hoped that Pearl was being genuine about being on their side again, over the past year she had to watch her family getting torn apart and she didn't think she could handle another betrayal.

"I hope so, I really do, she was never a great actress and she sounds genuine enough. I think we can trust her." Phoebe said with a confidence that Priscilla had always envied.

"I guess will see, if Pearl does wind up betraying us we need to be ready. Should we take…the curse?" Priscilla asked hesitantly.

Phoebe sighed before taking the book and flipping through the pages, most of the cures in the book were kept towards the back but the curse they were looking for was more towards the middle of the book and so it only took Phoebe a few page flips to find the curse.

Phoebe studied the page for a few moments before she stood up and retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil and copied down the curse before folding the paper up and placing it in her purse. "Just a precaution." She said.

"Just a precaution." Priscilla agreed. "For the plan to work we are going to need something heavy to shatter him with, Gordon had a sledgehammer in the tool shed, I'll go and get it."

Phoebe nodded and with that Priscilla stood up and walked out of the room, going through the sun room to get out into the back yard.

With a heavy shiver Priscilla rubbed her arms to try and warm them, the night air was very cold tonight indeed. Priscilla walked over to the tool shed and opened it, lying on the floor was the sledgehammer, Priscilla leaned down to pick it up and grunted at how heavy it was, thankfully, she was stronger than she looked.

"You're going then?" The question surprised Priscilla and she dropped the sledgehammer, thankfully not on her foot and spun around to face Gordon who was leaning against the wall of the house and smoking a cigarette.

"Don't scare me like that!" Priscilla exclaimed. "And yes I am going, of course I am, she is my cousin and she needs my help."

"Can you trust her? Really? She suddenly has a vision that shows her that Anton is actually evil and then she comes back to the side of good. Doesn't it seem to convenient? It could be a trap." Gordon pointed out.

"It could." Priscilla agreed. "But she's my cousin Gordon, I have to believe she is telling us the truth, I don't want to kill her if I don't have to. Please understand that I have to give her a chance." Priscilla reached out with her hands and cupped Gordon's face. "I wouldn't go if I didn't think I would come home to you."

Gordon sighed and brought Priscilla in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment or two before the sound of someone clearing their throat drew their attention. Phoebe and Pearl were standing in the doorway, Pearl holding three potion vials. "Are you ready to go?" Pearl asked.

Priscilla nodded and pulled away from her husband before picking up the sledgehammer. She smiled at her husband. "Back soon." She said before walking into the house, Phoebe following her.

Before Pearl could follow them she was stopped by Gordon calling her name. She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"If anything happens to them, to either of them, I don't care that I don't have powers Pearl I will kill you, do we understand one another?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Pearl before she followed her cousins into the house.

Gordon sighed and sat down on the back door steps, he supposed all he could do now was wait.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Cousins

Chapter Three

The three cousins sat in their car which was parked across the road from the motel where Anton was living. A heavy rain had now started to fall and Pearl watched as the raindrops ran down the window and stopped when the slid of the window and hit the door.

Phoebe turned to look at her cousin, this was going to be difficult for her. Pearl might know that Anton was evil and only wanted her for her powers but that didn't change the fact that she had to love and now she had to help them kill him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Pearl sighed and shook her head sadly. "No, but what choice do I have really?" She looked down to her feet. "It's him or us and I'm choosing us." She looked back up and glared determinedly at the motel. "Let's get this done."

Priscilla, who was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, nodded and pulled her coat off of the drivers seat which covered up the sledgehammer and picked it up with a hefty sigh. "Let's get this done." She repeated.

The three cousins pushed open their doors and started to walk across the road. Anton's room was on the second floor of the motel and thus the there cousins climbed the outside steps up to the second floor and within a few minutes found Anton's room.

Pearl turned to her cousins. "Listen, I'll go in first to talk to Anton, see if I can get him to lower his guard. When I say Madrid come in. I'll use my power to burn Anton and then Priscilla you slow him down and then I get out of the way and Phoebe freezes him and then we shatter him and leave."

"Then we've got a plan." Said Priscilla as she rested the sledgehammer against the wall of the motel. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? We can come up with another plan if you don't feel confidante enough with this one."

Pearl shook her head. "No, we have to do this. I will not live in fear of him any longer and on the bright side, we do have the element of surprise on our side." She pointed out.

Phoebe and Priscilla looked at one another before Phoebe turned to face Pearl and nodded. "Be careful okay? Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, but don't come in until I say Madrid and stay out of the way when I open the door, if Anton suspects something then we are all as good as dead." Pearl said as she walked over to be in front of the motel room door.

Phoebe and Priscilla moved out of the way and Pearl twisted the door knob and pulled open the door before walking in and closing the door behind her.

Anton, who had been sitting on his bed, looked up as soon as he heard the door open and his eyes widen slightly in both surprise and suspicion as he saw Pearl walk in. "Pearl, what are you doing here? The plan was to see you at the party tomorrow, don't you remember?"

It took everything in Pearl not to start screaming right there and then but she thankfully managed to keep her hate and fury under control and put a pleasant smile on her face. "I missed you lover, I didn't want to spend another moment without you."

Anton smiled and stood up before walking over to Pearl and pulled her into his arms. "I understand love, I've missed you as well and soon, as soon as your cousins are dead and I have their powers we can be together and be happy." He said soothingly before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to Pearl's

Pearl felt a pain in her heart at Anton's words, not to long ago those words had filled her with her so much love and happiness that it honestly seemed indecent but she didn't care and now she now that they were all lies, every single word he had ever said to her had been a lie.

Pearl cupped Anton's face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "Tell me we will be happy Anton, tell me we will have a family." She demanded.

"We will." Anton said as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Pearl's wrist. 

"Tell me that we will see the world." Pearl said as she felt tears burning in her eyes as she felt all her dreams wither up and die.

"We will." Anton said.

"Tell me that we will go to France, Rome and Madrid." Pearl said as she let the fist tear fall.

Before Anton could say anything the motel room door burst open and Priscilla and Phoebe ran into the room, the sledgehammer being held in one of Priscilla's arms. Anton looked at the two cousins in disbelief before looking at Pearl. "Pearl, what have you done?!" He exclaimed in a tone filled with anger and betrayal.

Pearl glared at Anton through her tears. "Go to hell Anton!" Pearl spat before she focused with her power and her hands glowed brightly, Anton screamed in pain as Pearl's power burnt him and caused his flesh to sizzle and smoke.

Anton swung his hand and hit Pearl with enough force to send her flying clear across the room and straight into the wall and Pearl fell to the ground with a groan filled with pain.

Phoebe glanced at Pearl and had to fight the instinct to go and see if she was alright, she had to focus on Anton. "Priscilla now!" She exclaimed.

Priscilla flung out one of her hands and Anton, who was currently stumbling around in pain, slowed down. Phoebe brought her palm up to her lips and blew a cloud of ice particles towards Anton who was caught in the cloud before he could even scream.

When the cloud faded Anton had been encased in ice with a look of rage permanently stuck on his face. Priscilla walked forward with the sledgehammer and summoned all of her strength to lift it and swing it into to Anton's chest.

As soon as the hammer collided with Anton he shattered into a million pieces. Priscilla took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was over. Priscilla spun on her feet and saw that Phoebe was kneeling next to their cousin. "Phoebe, is she okay?"

Phoebe looked up and nodded her head. "Just knocked out, she'll be fine, I think." Phoebe looked at the red crystals on the carpet before looking at her older cousin. "We should probably get out of here, come give me a hand with her."

Priscilla nodded and walked over to her cousins and threw her one of her youngest cousin's arms over her shoulders while Phoebe did the same with Pearl's other arm and they walked her over to the motel room door.

As they got Pearl out of the room, down the stairs, across the road and into the car she was already starting to come around. "Is he gone?" She asked drowsily.

"We got him Pearl, just rest, will take care of you." Priscilla said as she settled into the drivers seat and slowly pulled away from the curve.

Pearl hummed. "Thank you Cilla." She said before closing her eyes.

Phoebe and Priscilla looked at one another and smiled, they had their baby cousin back.

End of Chapter Three.

 **(A/N 1 Please review, favourite and follow!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Cousins

Chapter Four

Pearl groaned as she finally came around in her bed with a pounding headache at the base of her skull, she wasn't able to recall much of what had happened the night before but she really didn't need too, she was still alive and laying in her bed at the manor, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happed.

Anton was dead.

She knew that it had to be done but it still didn't make the pain in her gut hurt any less, it felt like someone was stabbing into her with a rusty knife.

She reached up and roughly wiped her tears away and threw her covers off of her and jumped out of her bed, she wouldn't allow herself to wallow in her misery, Anton was going to kill her and her cousins, he didn't deserve her sorrow. She glanced down and noticed that she wearing her silk pyjamas.

Her cousins had put her pyjamas on for her? They hadn't done that since they had all been little girls, it touched her heart when she thought that despite everything they might still actually care about her. Maybe she would still be able to stay?

She didn't want to hold out hope but it was a good sign, once she had finished getting dressed she would go down and see how the land laid, maybe, if she was lucky they would be able to fully forgive her.

Once she had a shower and finished getting dressed she left her room and slowly, almost cautiously, walked down the stairs and smiled softly, almost sadly, when she heard her cousins laughing about something in the kitchen.

It had been a long time since she had last heard laughter in this house, she found that she liked it.

Phoebe and Priscilla both had such sweet laughs and it had been so long since she had heard them, it was two of the most beautiful sounds that she had ever heard.

She slowly but surely made her way into the kitchen but stopped at the doorway when she saw them both sitting at the table drinking coffee, there was a time long ago when she could just have gone and sat down with them and nether of them would have blinked an eye but she knew she had lost that privilege a very long time ago.

Gordon was also in the kitchen as well, standing near the counter and holding his own coffee mug. The gentle smile on his face faded almost instantly when he saw Pearl standing in the doorway, he placed his cup down on the counter and coughed and nodded his head in her direction which drew her cousins attention to her.

"Good morning." Priscilla said with a gentle smile before she stood up and walked over to her. "You want some coffee?"

To say she was more than a little surprised would be something of an understatement, she had expected for her cousins to present her with an already packed bag and perhaps some money so that she could rent a room for the night.

She didn't expect to be greeted with an offer of coffee.

"Sure, I would love some." Pearl said with a shrug, Priscilla smiled and walked over to the kettle while Pearl sat down at the table in the chair opposite Phoebe. Phoebe didn't offer her a smile but she didn't glare at her either so there was a slight improvement.

Priscilla came back with a cup of coffee and set it in front of her, Pearl picked up her cup and took a sip before she placed it back down on the table. "So...what do we do now?"

Priscilla and Phoebe glanced at one another before looking back at Pearl and Priscilla opened her mouth to speak. "Gordon." She spoke to her husband. "Can you give us a few minutes on our own?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Pris, really?"

"Gordon, please we need to talk about this on our own. You need to practice that new piece on the piano for that party tonight anyway." Priscilla suggest. Gordon groaned and left the room but not before shooting a glare at Pearl.

Once Gordon was out of earshot Priscilla spoke. "Look, we know that you saw the light but the only reason you did so was because you had that vision and didn't want to die so, you understand that we can't completely trust you at the minute. If you still want to be here and be part of this family then you have to agree to something."

"What?" Pearl asked nervously.

Phoebe reached into her purse and pulled out a vial filled with a pink liquid. "A binding potion, we bind your magic until we have proof that we can really trust you and you've come back to your senses."

"It's only temporary." Priscilla stressed with an apologetic smile. "Just until we know for sure."

"Exactly." Phoebe agreed but stared evenly at Pearl. "And if you don't want to then you don't have to but I am afraid that you can't stay here, we won't be able to sleep if were worrying about you attacking us in our beds, so, what's it going to be?"

Pearl bit her lip as she thought it over, she had magic ever since she was a little girl and the idea of living without it even if it was only temporary...But she loved her cousins more and if this was the only way that they would be able to trust then she would be able to live without it. And so, with a sigh, she took the vial, poured the contents into her coffee and drank it down.

"Well...That's it then." Priscilla breathed with a smile. "I was thinking about going for a walk down to the store to get some supplies for tonight, want to come with me?"

"I would like that." Pearl said with a smile of her own and it was the first time she felt happy since she had the vision.

End of chapter Four

 **(I am so sorry that this took so long but I hope you enjoy this, if you could follow, favourite and review I would appreciate it.)**


End file.
